


What's Mine is Yours

by freckled_krista



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mega Nerds, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_krista/pseuds/freckled_krista
Summary: Levi and Erwin spend a day in Akihabara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titansatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/gifts).



> So I was looking through my doujin today and remembered a lovely day in Akihabara with titansatemysoul...  
> It made me think... What if Levi and Erwin??!  
> This is only (very, very) loosely based on our day but... I ran with it.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Levi rummaged deeper into the pile, trying to ignore the two people flanking his sides that were tossing merchandise everywhere in their fervent scrabbling. All he wanted was a keychain, really. His new apartment keys were looking kind of bare and he could do with a few cute accessories to prevent them from getting lost in the depths of his bag. And if the accessories happened to be of certain sports-playing characters then he wasn't complaining. He let out a sigh as his neighbours at the discount bin jostled into him once more, nearly knocking him over in their enthuisasm for half-naked swimming boys. Not that Levi could judge. 

Levi made a tactical retreat, trying to catch a blonde head in the sea of people in the shop, but spotting the very orange head of a certain figure instead. The figure was on one of the discount racks, next to a multitude of characters he didn't recognise, and was sporting a very visible, bright red sticker. He rushed to the rack, grabbing for the figure and turning it over, as though expecting the price to be wrong or the figure to be damaged. Nothing. Levi nearly yelped in delight, settling instead for a slight twitch of his lips and shuffle of his feet. If he was going to freak out about an anime figure, he would at least try and do it with some modicum of dignity. 

Levi cradled the figure to his chest and battled through the throng surrounding the discount section, heading towards the doujin section. Erwin was exactly where he had left him to go on his quest for a bargain, his arms laden with doujin as he rifled with an intense efficiency through the shelves. He barely acknowledged Levi's return until he uprooted a doujin with a particularly striking cover, which he thrust in Levi's direction with a triumphant smile. 

"Nice." Levi's response was somewhat underwhelming, but Erwin didn't seem to mind. He simply added it to the growing pile nestled in the crook of his arm. Levi took the moment to show off his find to Erwin, who congratulated him with a smile, wrapping an arm over his shoulders as he examined the figure. Unfortunatley, the gesture caused the tower of books to teeter. Levi caught the fallen bounty hastily, to Erwin's relief, and set out to find a basket for his boyfriend. He tried to ignore the call of the reduced cosplay rack (was that a Sohoku kit!? For only ¥3,000!?) and remember his tragically light wallet as he searched. 

It didn't take too long to locate a basket, and he returned to find Erwin sat on the floor, perusing the bottom shelf thoroughly. He squatted next to Erwin and helped him load his haul into the basket. It wasn't until Erwin dropped the final stack into the basket that Levi realised the sheer amount that Erwin had amassed. It was ridiculous. It was amazing. But, most of all, it was heavy.

"Erwin, what the fuck?" Levi hissed as Erwin kept on pulling volumes from the shelves and placing them in the basket with barely a glance at the cover. "Can you even afford all of this?"

Erwin shrugged, immersed in his exploration of an particularly explicit doujin that had Levi glancing over his shoulder. Levi spotted a pair of high schoolers near them, making their way through the shelves with a smooth efficiency that rivalled Erwin's, and snatched the offending item from Erwin's grasp. He dumped it into the basket, placing it under a much more innocent doujin covered in enough pastel pink and sweet illustrations to make his teeth hurt. 

Erwin huffed in irritation before returning to his search. 

"Are you embarrassed, Levi?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the quick motions of his hands as he flipped between the books. 

Levi snorted, standing from his squat and leaning against the shelves, trying to keep out of the way of other customers. 

"Not embarrassed. There's kids in here, that's all."

Erwin chuckled, finally lifting his eyes from his spoils. "You are embarrassed. Cute. "

Levi nudged him with his foot, blaming his blush on the heat of the store.

"But, really Levi, I dont know how that could make you embarrassed, especially after last night." Erwin cocked his head, seeming to be considering something deeply. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you did something similiar, your-" 

Levi cut him off with a swift swat to the back of his head, his face now a furious crimson. 

"Shut up." he hissed, his head violently turning to check that noone was close enough to hear. The high-schoolers were too absorbed in their hunt for good doujin to notice and Levi let out a relieved breath as he lightly swatted Erwin's head again. Erwin let out a hearty laugh, grasping Levi's hand to prevent another attack. 

"You're too easy to tease, Levi" He tightened his hold on Levi's hand, using it to give him leverage as he finally stood. He didn't let go as he picked up his basket, heading towards to the checkout with Levi in tow. 

The cashier didn't seem too perturbed by the volume of Erwin's purchases, even if a sizeable line formed behind them. Levi made his own purchase, happy with his figure, if only a little jealous of Erwin's extravagant spending spree. 

The pair eventually left the shop laden with brown paper bags, Levi complaining about the weight the whole way to the train station. Erwin simply laughed, claiming that it would be a good workout, and nodded sagely as Levi listed the many reasons that Erwin shouldn't have spent so much money. 

Levi managed to grab a chair on the train, not as full as it would be in an hour or two as people spilled from their offices and finally headed home. Erwin stood infront of him, one hand balancing the bag on Levi's knees to prevent it from falling. Levi finally finished complaining about the purchases, and looked up at his boyfriend.

"You'll let me read them too, though, right?"

Erwin laughed, somehow even louder than he had in the store. A few heads turned their way but this time Levi found that he didn't mind the attention.

"Sure, Levi. What's mine is yours."

"Even smutty comics?" 

Erwin smiled down at him, his hand shifting from the bag to grasp Levi's own, intertwining their fingers.

"Even smutty comics."


End file.
